mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Bob Hastings
| birthplace = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actor/Voice actor | yearsactive = 1949–present | spouse = Joan Rice-Hastings | children = 4 children | URL = }} Robert "Bob" Hastings (born April 18, 1925) is an American film, radio, and television character actor. He has also provided voices for animated cartoons. Biography Early life and career Hastings was born in Brooklyn, New York, a son of Charles and Hazel Hastings, Sr. His father was a salesman.Bob Hastings Biography (1925-) Hastings started in radio on "Coast-to-Coast on a Bus" (NBC). After serving in World War II, he played the role of Archie Andrews in a series based on the Archie comic book series on the Mutual Broadcasting System. Hastings moved to television in 1949, performing in early science-fiction series, including Atom Squad. His first recurring role was as a lieutenant on Phil Silvers' show Sergeant Bilko in the late 1950s. 1960s-1970s Most of his career has been spent in television, including an episode on Green Acres as a sheriff. Also Hastings is remembered for roles including Captain Binghamton's aide, yes-man Lieutenant Elroy Carpenter on McHale's Navy called "Carpy" by Mc Hale and his men, and Captain Ramsey on General Hospital.He was also the voice of the Raven on some of the episodes of "The Munsters". He was briefly the host of the game show Dealer's Choice, and had a recurring role as bar owner Tommy Kelcy on All in the Family. After McHale's Navy, Hastings was a regular on the Universal Studios lot, where Universal paid actors during downtime to be on the grounds and talk to tourists. According to an interview on Time Travel Radiohttp://www.timetravelispossible.com Time Travel Radio, he got along so well with the people that he became one of the few regulars on the tour. Hastings played Cousin Phantom of the Opera in the TV movie The Munsters' Revenge. Hastings was in the 1968 Universal film "Did You Hear the One About the Traveling Saleslady?, starring Bob Denver. Hastings was in the 1971 comedy movie How to Frame a Figg, starring Don Knotts. In 1967 Hastings recorded an LP for Home Records Inc. entitled "Bob Hastings Sings For The Family" (HR-101), with 12 songs arranged and conducted by Bob Caudana. Voice over work Hastings has also done voice work for animation and commercials, including Beany on Beany and Cecil, The Raven on the Munsters series, Superboy in the The New Adventures of Superman cartoons of the 1960s, D.D. on Hanna-Barbera's Clue Club, and the voice of Commissioner Jim Gordon in the popular Batman: The Animated Series and its various spinoffs in the DC Animated Universe, such as Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Superman, The New Batman Adventures and several Batman video games. He also voiced Henry Glopp on Hanna-Barbera's animated series Jeannie in 1973 and additional voices on Challenge of the Superfriends. Personal life Hastings is the brother of longtime As the World Turns star Don Hastings. He has been married to wife Joan (Rice) Hasings for over 60 years and has four children, 10 grandchildren, and six great-grandchildren. He continues to tour the country as a participant in various Old-Time Radio Conventions, reading scripts for such shows as Archie Andrews and The Bickersons. He has recently appeared at the 2010 Cincinnati Old-Time Radio Convention, the Old Time Radio Showcase 2010 in Bellevue, WA in June, and will appear at the Friends of Old Time Radio Convention in Newarck, NJ in October 2010. Hastings will be performing on stage for attendees. References External links * Category:1925 births Category:American film actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of English descent Category:Living people Category:People from Brooklyn fr:Bob Hastings nl:Bob Hastings fi:Bob Hastings